I'm going to be a dad
by cloudytruth33
Summary: <html><head></head>SHINee Yaoi ff. M-preg. OnKey</html>


Key entered the dorm silently trying to hide his sobs. He slid down the door and held his head in his hands not knowing how to face the other members. Taemin walked out of his room and noticed Key crying by the door "Umma?" Taemin walked towards him and bent down in front of him worried. Key froze when he heard the word 'umma'.

"Key-Umma, what's wrong?" Taemin called again shaking Key. Key looked up to meet Taemin's eyes before turning away again.

Taemin stood up quickly heading for the kitchen knowing Onew was preparing himself food. "Onew-hyung there's something wrong with Key-umma" Taemin said quickly.

Onew turned to see the serious expression on the maknae's face and dropped the food he had hanging out of his mouth and rushed past Taemin into the hallway to see Key slumped against the door. Onew dropped to his knee's in front of Key. Onew reached out his hand to caress Key's face. "Key" he said gently.

"DON'T TOUCH ME" Key shouted pushing his hand away. Key stood up and moved slowly past Onew and Taemin. Jonghyun and Minho had heard Key shout and poked their heads out from the living room. Key avoided eye contact with any of them and entered the room he shared with Onew.

"I need to talk to Key alone, you guy's go out" Onew said handing Jonghyun some money to keep them away. The members all knew about the relationship between Onew and Key, they all accepted it and hated to see the two fighting.

Once the others had left Onew could hear Key's muffled sobs. Onew knocked on the bedroom door knowing Key would have locked it from the inside. "Key, let me in please, or at least tell me what's going on?" Onew pleaded putting his forhead against the door.

Key moved silently in the room before unlocking the door. Onew felt relieved as he heard the lock click allowing him entrance.

Onew entered the room to find Key slumped in the middle of the floor. Onew hesitated reaching out to him seeing the reaction he got before. Onew put his arm around Key's shoulder and sat next to him.

Key wrapped his arms around Onew as tight as he could. Onew hugged him back as he felt Key's hot uneven breathe on his neck. Key looked at Onew before lightly kissing him. Onew couldn't refuse Key's advances and began to kiss him back, licking Key's lips for entrance. Key reluctantly pulled away and nuzzled his head into Onew's neck.

"Key what happened?" Onew said worried about what could have caused Key to act this way.

"I can't tell you" Key said letting his tears fall on Onew.

"No secrets, that was our promise" Onew said kissing Key's forehead.

Key sat on Onew's lap wanting to be held. "Do.. you love... me?" Key asked through his sobs.

"Yes I love you" Onew said showing Key his dazzling smile.

"I need you" Key said kissing Onew.

"I'm right here" Onew said kissing him back.

"Fuck me" Key said removing his shirt.

"What?" Onew had never heard such words from Key before he was always the one to initiate it.

"I want you to fuck me" Key said. Onew complied and pushed him down.

Onew kissed the panting Key able to feel his unsteady breathe. Onew let his hands roam over all of Key's body. He entered Key quickly as he felt the younger one almost come in his hand. They climaxed calling echother's names.

Key fell asleep exhausted after their activity and all his crying. Onew lifted the thin Key easily laying him in their bed. Onew sat so Key could use him as a pillow. Onew was still worried about Key's earlier out burst.

He let Key sleep for a couple hours, Onew just watched him sleep while running his fingers through Key's hair. Key awoke slowly he felt completely calm in Onew's arms. Key looked up to Onew who smiled at him. Key sat up and brought his knee's to his chest. Onew looked at him, worried he was going to recoil again.

"No secrets right?" Key said pouting towards Onew.

"That's what I thought" Onew said slightly annoyed by this question.

"Then I have something important to tell you" Key smiled weakly not knowing how Onew would react.

"Onew-hyung, Key-umma we're home" Taemin shouted through the door.

"Taemin come in" Key said watching the door.

"Yes" Taemin poked his head around the door.

"Minho and Jonghyun-hyung too" Key said seeing them try to pass by Taemin. The three took a seat at the end of the big bed and waited for Key to speak again.

"Key, the suspense is killing me" Onew said caressing his face.

"Taemin won't be the only one calling me umma from now on" Key said hiding his smiling face.

"What?" Jonghyun and Minho questioned together.

Key looked directly towards Onew "I'm pregnant".

"That's great" Taemin said puncing on Key excitedly. Taemin withdrew not knowing how Onew would react.

"Pregnant" Onew said dumbfounded "Like a baby?"

Jonghyun sniggered. Taemin hit him to shut him up.

Key smiled "Yes" nodding.

"Is it mine?" Onew asked.

"You think I cheated on you" Key joked.

"I'm going to be an Appa" Onew said quietly.

"Yes" Key said.

Onew hugged Key tightly "We're going to be great parents, I love you" Onew said kissing Key's cheek.


End file.
